Daffodils
by BuzzleBee69
Summary: The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It can be cured without side effects only when the feelings are returned. Yoshiko has been coughing up daffodils for weeks and just wants it to end, but it only gets worse.


_Daffodils symbolizes regard and chivalry. It is indicative of rebirth, and new beginnings. It also symbolizes unrequited love. A single daffodil foretells a misfortune while a bunch of daffodils indicate joy and happiness._

Yoshiko and Hanamaru sat under the cherry trees of new spring. The light pink colors danced in the wind as they sat below. Hanamaru gently sat in the fallen angel's lap as she closed her eyes. They sat like that for what felt like hours when Hanamaru flipped herself over to face Yoshiko.

"Yohane?" "Yes, Hanamaru?" "I-I think I might lik-"

 **YOU CALLING CALLING, GUILTY KISS YUME MITAI NA ONE NIGHT**

Yoshiko was ready to throw her phone into the nearby ocean. The perfect dream now ruined! Her love finally seeing her how she wants! The cherry trees!

No time to dottle though, she set that alarm for a reason. She needed to wake herself up every 5-6 hours so make sure she doesn't choke to death on these _fucking_ flower petals. Feeling her throat start to burn she made her way to the small bathroom. Plopping herself in front of the toilet she coughed up, what felt like at least fifty petals. Or at least enough to make a bouquet, maybe two if the daffodils were small. As she flushed the sad pigments away, she prayed to her fellow demons that the toilet wouldn't overflow. She slowly crept her way back to her room and she felt like break. Break everything in sight. _Why am I not good enough? Why am I never good enough?!_ This damn disease was making her question her sanity more than the usual "is what I'm doing ridiculous?". _Stupid flowers_. Now flopping into her bed she faced her clock. Three forty eight. She spent forty minutes coughing up those things? That's more than usual. _Great it's getting worse_. She at least hopped her beautiful dream would continue until she needed to rise for school.

 **GUILTY EYES DE KOI NE OCHITE! SHUTDOWN SHUTDOWN, GUILTY FEVER**

It's finally time to actually start the day. _Yay._ Yoshiko felt like she needed a strongman to move her limbs because they were so heavy. Her head pounded from the lack of sleep. Maybe she could get up when her mother starts to worry? _I don't think anyone would notice if I stayed home another day, well besides Yo- nope nevermind_. She ran to the bathroom and immediately threw up a whole daffodil. _Holy shit._ She had never thrown up more than a few petals so a whole flower made her pretty nervous. _Does this mean she doesn't like me THAT much or I'm just head over heels for her?_

 **Knock, knock**

"Yohane honey? Are you okay in there?"

"I-I'm fine mom! Just some, uh, mestail pains!"

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm good! Fine! Great!"

After five or so minutes of pondering Yoshiko grabbed her black medical mask and went to get dressed for the day. _Uniform top? Check. Skirt? Check. Black socks? Check._ She wandered back to the bathroom to create her signature bun. _And… done!_ It only took about twenty bobby pins this this time rather than twenty five or so. _Maybe my luck is coming back?_ She struck a smug pose in the mirror to commemorate until tons of petals fell out. _Nevermind then._ Walking to the door and slipping her shoes on, she bid her mother farewell as she begun her journey to the bus stop.

She made her way there while being trapped in her thoughts and flowers. She didn't even notice You welcome her till she was practically screaming.

"YOOOSHIKO-CHAN!"

This, in turn, scared Yoshiko half to death and made her fall over.

"YOU-CHAN WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?!"

You giggled, "Yes it was actually! You wouldn't listen no matter how much I poked you. So I screamed instead."

"That would explain the smile."

You's giggles turned into more of hysterics, "Anyway, how's your sickness going along? More or less petals?"

Yoshiko frowned, "I coughed up a whole flower before getting dressed."

You's mood was killed, "I wish we could do something about it, but we can't just change someone's feelings like that you know?"

"I wish we could do something, just anything at all." They stood in ice cold silence until the bus came.

The bus drove up from the north and stopped right in front of the school girls. After paying the small bus fare Yoshiko sat near the back of the bus with You lingering close behind. They quietly sat down and remained that way as the bus drove on. Neither had the heart to pick up the conversation. Yoshiko just stared out the window on the right, pondering again. _It looks like it might rain._ You tried to think of way to help, do anything at all really. After all she was the only one who knew about this, one of the advantages of being best friends with someone means they tell you things they normally don't tell people."Knowing your friend is terribly sick and isn't going to recover for what appears like forever when you can't even tell anyone is the torturous disadvantage." Just one bottle locked tight, all by it's lonesome in the dark safe.

"Do you think about how you might get the disease too?"

You just stared in confusion at Yoshiko.

"You like Chika-chan right? But she has a girlfriend now."

Well yes, she _did_ have a huge crush on Chika, but she was getting over it. She saw Riko and Chika together and felt, rather happy. As long as Chika was happy, she was too. It didn't matter who was with who to You. She just wanted to be happy along with the rest of the second years. _So what I don't have a girlfriend?_

"I'm getting over my feelings quite well actually. I wish the best of luck to you too."

Yoshiko smiled for her friend, "I'm so happy for you!" she whispered while wrapping her arms tightly around You. You smiled warmly at her dear friend. _I'm glad I could brighten her up_.

The bus made it's stop near Uchicchi and watched as most female passengers got off, each one saying something along the lines of "thank you!" as each one descended down the stairs. Once the idols were on the sidewalk the bus was long gone.

"I still think it's funny how most, if not ALL the member of our group are queer."

Yoshiko laughed, "Yeah let's see you, me, Chika, Riko, Hanamaru, Ruby, Dia, and Mari are all known queers."

"We need to corner Kanan some time and interrogate her!" This then sent both girls into a laughing fit as they walked to their respective classes.

Yoshiko stood outside her classroom, debating whether or not to go in and face her fears. She already heard Ruby and Hanamaru chatting together, the last thing she wanted really. Before she did anything though, she sat in one of the bathroom stalls and coughed up her lungs and emptied her medical mask of petals. After cleaning herself up, she squatted by her classroom door in a ball, with her elbows covering both her eyes and ears. She waited there till the bell rang before she, slowly but surely, let herself in the small classroom.

 **CREEEEEK**

 _Stupid classroom door._ Yoshiko moved like an old school robot, all her limbs forming right angles as they moved. Most of the classroom's eyes were on her. Which could mean Hanamaru's eyes were looking at her. _Dontmessupdontmessupdontmessupdontmessup._ Yoshiko felt her cheeks heat up as she finally reached her seat. She felt the weight melt off her as she arrived. The chair felt so much more comfortable now that she sat down.

Lunch. She used to sit by herself, then Hanamaru, then Ruby AND Hanamaru, and now just You. Yoshiko had told Hanamaru and Ruby that she didn't want them to get sick as she ate, which they accepted, unknowing that Hanamaru caused the sickness in the first place. You had also told Chika and Riko they should spend some more time alone as a couple, and now she can spot them doing silly couple things such feeding each other cake which was a bit too sappy for You, but still cute nonetheless.

"How was class Yoshiko?"

"Call me Yohane!"

"It must have gone pretty well then if you had the energy to correct me." You smiled as she ate the BLT her dad made.

"Well nothing happened at all, I didn't talk to Hanamaru and no one asked about my illness!"

"Sounds great, yousoro!" You was thrilled that her friend felt better after coughing up _an entire fucking flower._ "Do you think you can handle going to practice today?"

Yoshiko thought for bit. _I haven't been in a while due to my illness, but I've been practicing the dance and song almost religiously. I should probably go see my other friends as well, even if that included Hanamaru._ "I think… I think I might actually go today!"

"Really? I'm so excited to have you back, even if it's just a one time thing!"

"I have to go and clean out my mask. See you at practice!" Yoshiko waved goodbye to her friend and headed to the bathroom. Coughing until the bell rang she sat up and flushed the school's toilet. As she was washing her hands however, came a problem. Hanamaru existed.

"Yoshiko-chan! I haven't seen you all day where have you been?" Yoshiko jumped, spring a foot into the air from surprise.

"H-hanamaru chan?!"

"Yup it's me, zura!" Hanamaru chuckled.

"W-why are YOU here?!"

"...Do you know where you are right now, zura?"

"O-oh yeah. Haha whoops! Anyway I need to head to class. See you at practice Maru-chan." Yoshiko bolted out of the bathroom in a flash, which left Hanamaru in quite the confused state. She shrugged it off and proceeded to the stall when she saw something out of place on the ground. _Are these… daffodil petals?_

Yoshiko practically fell into her chair when she got to class. The teacher gave her a questioning look, but luckily that's all she got. Class proceeded as normal with one or two petals falling out of her medical mask and Yoshiko praying to her demons that no one saw.

After class ended Ruby and Hanamaru started to leave together to change for practice. _Should I go follow them? No I might see Hanamaru changing and… WHAT AM I THINKING?!_ Yoshiko's face was now as red as the second year's bows. _Why am I like this?_ Yoshiko decided it might be to go change in the bathroom rather than the locker room with everyone else. She could just pull the sick person card if anyone asked. Luckily she still carried her practice clothing her bag even though she didn't really go. Quickly she changed and cleaned out her mask before heading up.

"YOOOSHIKO-CHAN!", was all the fallen angel registered before she found herself on the ground. She didn't fall onto the ground by herself this time. Rather Mari was way too excited that Yoshiko came back.

"Mari-chan… you're… hurting me."

"OH! Sorry Yoshiko-chan it's just so nice to have you back." While Yoshiko was happy that her fellow guilty kiss member enjoyed her return she felt overwhelmed by her hug and excitement.

"Mari-chan you're making Yoshiko uncomfortable, give her some space." Yoshiko felt blessed by the words of her student council president as they were able to get Mari to stop squeezing like she a snake's prey.

"I'm so glad your back, Yoshiko-chan. It feels nice to have the whole group together again." Yoshiko nodded in turn towards her more collected sub unit member. Yoshiko was quite fond of Riko's calm behavior and saw how lucky Chika was to have her. She didn't have a crush on her but could still admire how beautiful she was and how her personality was refreshing compared to some… other members.

They other group members expressed their joy of seeing Yoshiko coming to practice, even if it was temporary and proceeded on as usual. Their next live show was coming soon and they had to make sure they were in tip-top shape.

 **One-Two-Three-Four-Five-Six-Seven-Eight-One-Two-Three-Four-Five-Six -**

The girls were finishing up for the day and talking amongst themselves. Everyone came together and talked about how their day went, if anyone wanted to come to a cafe, etc. Everyone expect Ruby and Hanamaru. Yoshiko did notice when her fellow first years left, but was almost glad they weren't there so she could comfortably talk amongst her upperclassmen. When everyone was ready to change Yoshiko actually felt pretty good about practice today. That's until Hanamaru spoke up that is.

"Wait, zura!" Everyone turned around to see Ruby and Hanamaru, with Ruby looking awfully nervous. The group stood in confusion until Kanan spoke up.

"Is there a problem Hanamaru-chan?" Ruby turned to Hanamaru and laughed.

"Not at all, zura! I, I mean, WE have an announcement." Everyone looked either confused or concerned at they stared at the two girls, expect Yoshiko who looked like she was about to have a panic attack. You quickly glaced at Yoshiko and bit her lip. _I hope she's doing okay._

The two girls outside the group looked at each other with warm smiles and giggled. They then slowly drew towards each other and held hands.

" **We're dating."**

The two girls stood proudly, though Ruby's face was a nice scarlet color and her legs were shaking.

"Aw I'm so happy for you two!"

"How long have you two been dating?"

"OH ~ have you done anything yet?"

"Please be good to my sister Hanamaru… or else."

"We should go my house to celebrate."

"I wish the best for you. Yousoro!"

Ruby gladly answered everyone's questions (even though she felt like she was going to die of embarrassment), but thought something was off. _Where is Yoshiko?_ Ruby peaked behind Chika's back to see a watery eyed Yoshiko standing in shock.

"Yoshiko-chan what's wrong?" Yoshiko came back to earth as she found a small redhead in front of her looking rather upset.

"Do not worry your head little demon ~ for watery eyes are just a side effect of my sickness. It seems I have been outside too long and need to retreat back to the darkness." Ruby laughed at Yoshiko's usual antics.

"I hope you feel better soon Yohane-chan!" she waved back at her as she walked back to her girlfriend.

"Hey Ruby-chan is Yoshiko-chan doing okay?" You was pretty concerned for her friend, but wanted to welcome the new couple with happy arms.

"She said her eyes were watering because of her illness and went inside to hopefully get them to stop."

You paled, "I going to go help her a bit. You guys have fun." You ran to the door as everyone else bid her farewell. As she got to the bottom of staircase she heard terrible coughing coming from the nearby bathroom, along with some pretty strong language. She tiptoed to the loud stall and gently knocked.

"Yoshiko-chan I'm sorry. Do you need any help?"

"Just wait for me to get out okay?" You's lip started to bleed a bit because she bit it real hard. _She sounded so weak_. Yoshiko finally got done cursing and throwing up petals to open the door. After washing her hands she and You strode to the bus stop in silence. The bus picked both girls up and You paid for both girls' fee, hoping she could show that she cares for her friend. They sat in the back of the bus, and it slowly drove off, the school disappearing from sight. As the school disappeared Yoshiko's tears reappeared. In only two minutes she was sobbing _hard_.

"I-I just wish I was good enough You! Good enough for her! Good enough for anyone at all! I AM ALL ALONE YOU!" You hugged her friend tightly as if she was going to disappear.

"I know Yoshiko… it's going to get better." _I think..._ They drove home with the sounds of Yoshiko's tears until they finally saw their stop. They bid the bus driver goodbye and stepped off the bus.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Yoshiko nodded. Her sobbing had now turned to muffled whimpers as she trudged home with her best friend squeezing her hand. You patted her friend's head as they got to her apartment door.

"You should take a nice warm bath. That always makes me feel better"

"Maybe.." You turned to leave as her friend entered her apartment. No one was home but her. She trudged to her room and flopped onto her bed once again. She didn't want to set any alarms to wake her up. She didn't care about the group's next liveshow. She didn't care about the petals. She didn't care about Hanamaru's relationship. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Thank you for reading! This is very first fan fic so it's not super amazing but, I'm proud of it. Reviews are very much appreciated and _constructive_ criticism would be generous.


End file.
